heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.04 - Demonic Beach Head
For New York - you wouldn't know that it's currently the beginning of June, right now? You'd think it was the middle of July. The weather is insanely warm. Impressively so. Which is why so many people are out on the beach, enjoying the surf, sand, and cool air of the Atlantic Ocean. The waters of the ocean churn and bubble, tossing waves to the shore, while pulling them out again just as fast. A small jetty area has been man-made to allow swimming within the chilly waters - though few venture into it just yet. It may be hot, but it isn't quite /that/ warm yet. The waters having a chilly degree to it that will remain for a few more weeks at least. There are a few swimmers in protective wet suits and goggles swimming out to explore the depths, but most people are on the beach itself. There are people stretched out on blankets. There are people sitting around picnic baskets. There are lines upon lines of people waiting to get drinks, or food from the many different vendors that line the outskirts of the beach itself. There -never- seems to be a stopping or breaking point, there is always someone in line, even at those that aren't as popular, like the ones that sell weird things like broccoli ice cream and other assorted bizarre flavours (sometimes in soy)! Everything really just seems to be normal, mundane, and typical of the season - even if the season is coming out a bit earlier than normal. Of course. All that changes when a strange, dark, black portal opens up over the beach and a hideous, multi-armed monster emerges from the portal itself. The creature lets out a shrill bellows of noise and starts to dive towards a small child that is screaming in terror .. the monster leaps towards the mini-person only to suddenly find a tall, commanding red-head in a bikini standing in its way. The red-head is amazingly tall, four inches over six feet, with a body that is on /display/ with the bikini she wears. The woman stands her ground raising her fists into the air though the creature doesn't even pause to stop, it pounces outwards and disappears /into/ the woman, instantly. Just like that. One moment it's there, the next it's as though the red-head just consumed it entirely... though the resulting incident next might prove different, as the red-head gasps outwards, drops to her knees and then passes out right there, on the sand with a deafening *thud*. (As though her slim form weighs considerably more than one might believe.) One of those people lying on a towel on the beach? That would be Richard Rider, Nova Corps Centurion. Although today he's more Richard Rider, Unconscious Beach Bum. Sprawled face down on a big beach towel that probably last saw the light of day sometime in the 1990s, his chin pillowed on his arms, he's wearing only a pair of bermuda shorts, garishly patterned in blue and gold, which might, but probably weren't, in fashion the last time he spent time on an Earth beach. He's enjoying the sun, he's enjoying the warmth, he's enjoying not thinking about anything at all... and he's just about to drop off when a familiar voice speaks into his mind. |Richard, it is critical you pay attention at this time.| Rich frowns, and cracks open one eye. In his field of view it's still sand and sunbathers, kids running around, and not even a cloud covering the sun. "Worldmind?" He says under his breath, little more than a murmur. "It really, really isn't. I'm sunbathing, and you're about to tell me about the UV damage my skin is getting right? Well, don't. Pretend I'm asleep." And with that, he buries his face in his arms once more and relaxes... ...only to bolt up to his knees, eyes wide, heart pounding, as the Worldmind flushes his system with adrenaline. |Richard, I have just...| "Tried to give me a /seizure/ Worldmind, yes I know!" The words are hissed out, and Rich starts looking around, properly looking this time. "What's so damn..." He just manages to grumble when the creature gives its bellowing cry. Rich spins around on his knees and almost falls on his butt in astonishment. "Point taken. I'm on it!" He declares, sunbathing forgotten as he scrambles to his feet and starts sprinting toward the creature and its intended victim. He opens his mouth to command the Worldmind to suit him up - and then someone else gets there first. "Blue Blazes, Worldmind, did I see that?" He exclaims in astonishment, skidding to a halt beside the kneeling red-head. In a second he's all business, turning first toward the kid. "It's OK. Go find your mom." He offers with an encouraging smile, then switches his attention back to the red-head, looking between her and the portal. "Miss? Look at me. Can you tell me your name?" He shoots a worried look toward the portal again. "I think we need to get you somewhere that's not here." Elsewhere in New York, there are individuals who are not yet able to enjoy the pleasant weather that's finally been making an appearance - and instead have other, less desirable tasks that currently occupy their attention. Deep in the heart of Greenwich Village is one such man, who has ensconced himself within the arcane library and study which is known as his Sanctum Sanctorum, poring over ancient texts and dusty tomes. That man one Dr. Stephen Strange, known by many as the Sorcerer Supreme! The master of the mystic arts has been researching a tome acquired a few days prior, attempting to divine its origins. The owner of the tome had summoned a single Mindless One into this realm, and Stephen certainly doesn't want to be blindsided by other unknown arcane practitioners attempting similar feats. Was the man operating alone? Did he have a benefactor that had aided him somehow? Has the dimensional barrier been weakened enough to place a risk on the citizens of New York by more attacks from the Mindless Ones? Indeed, there is much cause for concern. But those concerns will have to wait - as another, more important emergency soon comes to the fore. Whilst surveying the dimensional barriers and mystic leylines of greater Manhattan through the all-seeing Orb of Agamotto, Dr. Strange witnesses a breach of those dimensional barriers, watching in shock as he scrys the multi-armed monster surge towards the hapless beach-goers of the bay. "By the Octessence..." he exclaims, eyes widening. "Wong!" he calls out, even though his assistant is elsewhere within the Sanctum. "My presence is required - I need you to ready me the Libram of Incantus Fortiam for when I return!" And with those words, he weaves a series of complex gestures with his hands - and disappears! The Sorcerer Supreme reappears in the air above the beach a split-second later, his red Cloak of Levitation sweeping out behind him dynamically as he hovers some ten feet off of the ground - and is just in time to watch as the leggy, built, and rather revealingly clad Caitlin Fairchild places herself in harms way in order to protect the other innocents from the monster's wrath. She presents a rather dynamic (and, quite frankly, beguiling) image as she stands her ground in such a manner - but despite her strength and stature, the young woman is only too susceptible to the monster's foul magics. As she crumples to the ground, Strange sweeps forward towards her - ignoring for the moment the sinister portal that is still in existence out over the bay. His arrival is superseded by that of Richard Rider, however, who is already engaging the tall red-head by the time that Stephen alights upon the warm sand of the beach. "Her name is Caitlin Fairchild," he answers Rider's question, moving to one knee as he reaches out with a single arm to splay his hand some inches over top Caitlin's form. His grey eyes are intense as he turns from Rider to regard the woman, clearly using more than just the traditional sense of sight as he regards her. "The young woman seems to possess a remarkable gift of stamina and physical strength - and also, perhaps, one for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." He looks up again, making certain that the other beach-goers are clearing the area, before returning his attention to Rich. "The creature has afflicted her somehow," he continues, rising upwards again. "Though the beast itself is unfamiliar to me. You're right in that she shouldn't stay here - but I'm afraid we still have the root of the problem to deal with yet." That root? The portal, of course, as Strange looks outwards towards the rift in space. The red-head on her face initially, and now turned over is still out for the count, though her skin is a far paler than it use to be. She doesn't respond to Richard Rider's questions, nor does she respond to the Sorcerer Supreme's presence. In fact. She just lies there, breathing, that much is for certain - and thoroughly unconscious to the world. All things considered, perhaps that might be the best thing - as the glowing, dark portal Dr. Strange pointed to begins to /duplicate/. One turns suddenly to two, two turn suddenly to /four/, and from the depths of those portals, those same, horrific, six armed monsters appear. /Just/ as soon as they appear, bellowing out their screams, Caitlin's body begins to convulse as though she's in the midst of a seizure, as the four portals suddenly turn to -eight-, her eyes snap open, though instead of the piercing green hue, they're now a horrific milky white. Her mouth parts as an otherworldly scream echoes forth and she bolts to her feet with a swift movement, far faster than one might initially believe for someone so seemingly harmless. Unfortunately, any that are in her way are going to feel a fairly powerful shove from her hands as she pushes them away for her to stand. It isn't as strong as she might be in a minute, as her muscles begin to expand outwards, and thankfully the bikini stretches with her, but it is going to be a powerful blow. Rich quickly figures out that the red-head's out for the count and he's not going to get a response, which leaves him in a quandary. Save the girl or watch the portal? As fast as he is, he can't do both things at once. His problem is seemingly solved as soon as it arises, however, with the arrival of the Sorcerer Supreme. At the older man's voice, Rich's head snaps up, his body seeming to tense - but then he looks as amazed as many on the beach, and echoes several onlookers with a surprised, "Doctor Strange!" Recovering his wits, Rich stands and moves back a way to give the mystic room to work, positioning himself between the portal and the others, and trying to keep an eye on both. He nods as the Doctor lists Caitlin's virtues, unable to keep from silently remarking to himself that they're clearly not her /only/ virtues, but then his expression twists into a wry smile. "Don't we all?" He suggests a little flippantly, then sobers as Strange looks directly at him. "Afflicted is putting it mildly, the d'ast thing..." The alien word slipping into his vocabulary unbidden, "...looked like it jumped right /inside/ her." His tone is worried, but his demeanour suggests confidence that Strange will be able to handle the situation. He grins, the expression suddenly youthful, as he's reminded of the portal. "Tell you what, Doc." He says, with assurance. "Why don't you get Sleeping Beauty here somewhere you can fix her up, and I'll watch this thing for you." The young man jerks a thumb at the portal, whilst fishing in the pocket of his shorts with the other and pulling out a piece of shining cloth - that with a practiced flick of his wrist, becomes a brass helmet emblazoned with a red star. Donning the helmet, he cuts an odd figure, in helmet and shorts, and once again he draws breath to address the presence in his mind. Only for everything to go straight to hell. |Richard, it is...| And that's all the Worldmind gets out before screaming horrors are leaping from the suddenly duplicating portals - and then the young woman's screaming right along with them. Rich has just time to turn, startled, to face her before her palms his his chest and he's flying through the air. |Richard, you have been struck by a being of considerable power...| "No, you /think/?!" Rich wheezes - right before he splashes down in the drink and finds himself underwater. There's a moment where nothing but the extra ripples he's caused can be seen - and then a flash of golden light from beneath the sea, and the fully kitted out Nova bursts into the sky, water cascading from his uniform. "I must be back on Earth. Nothing this embarrassing happens anywhere else." |Richard?| "Nothing, Worldmind. Commit Collimated Beam, left hand." A bolt of gravimetric energy leaps from his fist toward the closest of the creatures. "Doc?" He calls to Strange. "Any ideas yet?" One portal is bad enough, really. After all, a single creature of unknown power and origins has already entered this dimension and has exacted an as-of-yet undetermined affliction upon the prone young red-head at Strange's feet. But, as Stephen is regarding that portal, the dimension rift has the temerity to begin to duplicate. And then new portals duplicate - and before his very eyes the sky is starting to fill with the aberrations - and more monsters that are issuing forth from them. "A sound plan," Strange begins to answer Rider's suggestion of the division of labor. "If there was still only one portal to deal with. I'm afraid that Miss Fairchild's situation will need to wait, while we--" he means to continue - before his words are cut off with the sudden awakening of Caitlin, her statuesque form rising to shove Rider forcefully across the beach and into the choppy waters beyond. As Caitlin has lurched in the direction of Richard, Strange has been fortunate enough to escape her first attack, stepping nimbly backwards and out of the way as he assesses the events at hand. "Or, perhaps her situation won't wait," he adds, then, using the Cloak of Levitation to rise upwards off of the sands. He gestures outwards to either side as he does so, glowing blue energy crackling from his finger-tips as he incants, "I call upon the Shield of the Seraphim to protect those below!" And even ask he utters the words, shimmering blue orbs begin to form around the beach-goers who haven't had the good sense to yet leave the area, hopefully offering some modicum of protection against the oncoming creatures. The task is complete by the time that Rider has re-emerged from the cold waters, and at the other hero's question, Strange is ready with a response. "I think that Caitlin is the key - the mystical connection between her and the new portals is growing stronger by the second! If you can provide an appropriate welcome to our new arrivals, I'm going to see if I can figure out how that connection was established - and reverse it!" So having said, Dr. Strange sweeps back down towards the apparently possessed form of Caitlin Fairchild, his bright red cloak billowing out behind him and his hands still glowing and crackling with mystical energy. "Miss Fairchild?" he inquires then, levitating a distance away from her that he hopes is enough to remain reasonably safe. "Do you know where you are? Can you hear me?" He doesn't want to engage directly against the woman if she's at all in her right mind or already in the process of shaking off the effects of the dark magic - but unfortunately, that doesn't seem like that might be the case. His eyebrows knit together for a moment, and then the amulet at his throat begins to stir, the jewel in the middle opening to reveal a piercing, otherworldly light that shines forth towards the tall red-head. "By the Light of the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto!" he shouts out, "Let the demon that controls this woman be shown!" Eight creatures emerge - each as ugly as the next, each as horrific as the next. An otherworldly, other dimensional monstrosity that has deemed Earth worthy enough to visit, conquer, or sight see by hopping into human hosts. The monsters bellowing cries echo again from the tall red-head, who is turning about to face the portals, ignoring Dr. Strange and the young helmeted man that she sent for a nice swim. As though unaccustomed to walking, Caitlin's body lurches forward, one hand reaching for a startled tourist that has not only the audacity but inability to know danger from not - to be taking a picture. /Of/ Caitlin. Thankfully (for the tourist) by the time the red-head reaches him, a glowing blue orb surrounds the startled man, leaving Caitlin to sweep her hand back and pound with a great deal of strength onto the glowing blue force field. A frustrated sound of hate bellows again from the towering figure, and is soon echoed by the other eight monsters, as they try to feast upon the innocent and find their meals conveniently protected. Strange's voice next to Caitlin is heard, as her lithe frame spins about. An unholy expression of rage marring her otherwise lovely features, and without warning she begins to advance upon Strange with a swift, almost super humanly gait. Strange's words display the monster within Cait, a phased creature that has taken control of Caitlin's motor functions, and is currently attached to her very spine. The red-head doesn't stop with Strange's words or the fact the monster can now be seen inside Caitlin, rather her pace quickens as she means to leap forward and pound Strange's face into dust, body in motion, muscles bulging, fist out stretched and intent very clear. As for the other monsters, now that they have found their feasts protected, the begin to loop together in a pack towards the edges of the beach and the tasty delights that are located -beyond- the blue glowing orbs. Make that /seven/ creatures head towards the outskirts of the beach, the eighth..? Nova's attack annihilates the monster, as easily as one might splatter a bug on the wall. The creature explodes with a horrific display of guts and gore and green bile and fleshy skin. Nova thought that Doctor Strange would have matters well in hand, and he's not disappointed! Even as Nova's gaze skims across the beach, his targeting array automatically logging targets and civilians for him, he can see that the Sorcerer Supreme is already in action - and Nova's more than happy to back his play. "You got it, Doc. I'll keep them off your back." He calls back to the older man with every appearance of complete confidence. Shooting a quick glance toward the torn and frankly disgusting remains of the creature he'd already fired upon, Nova adds under his breath, "At least they squash easy." Executing a swift turn in mid-air, Nova powers across the sky and slams onto his feet on the beach, sending up a small spray of sand. It's a purposely heavy landing, placing him between the creatures and the civilians, making him the focus of both groups. Boosting his suit mic, he booms, "I need everyone to CLEAR THE BEACH for their own protection!" Unwilling to let the creatures get any closer to the crowd, he trusts that some of them will take his advice and narrows his eyes on the strange beings. Obligingly, his visor array lights up, locking on to each of them. "You have the right to..." He starts, then smirks darkly to himself. "You're not listening. Phased pulse, both hands." Nova's fists come up, and stuttering bolts of energy blast forth. One creature explodes, then another. A third is clipped, spun around, and then obliterated. In seconds he's up to six and the beach is soaked with gore. "Last one. Worldmind? Focused gravity node, twenty gravities, now." The last creature stops in its tracks and is squashed into immobility against the sand. "Keep an eye on him. Let me know if he wriggles." Nova tells the AI, then raises his voice. "Saved one in case you need it, Doc!" "Excellent work! Kid Nova, isn't it?" Strange shouts to Rider as the first one, then another, and another of the creatures are summarily decimated by the other hero's well-executed attacks. Though the Sorcerer Supreme may not be quite familiar with the helmeted hero, he's nonetheless pleased that (Kid) Nova seems more than capable of holding off the incoming invaders, at least long enough for Strange himself to focus on Caitlin and the specific demon that's afflicting her. Which, he's not surprised, does seem to have attached itself directly on the poor girl's corporeal form, riding her like an unholy puppet-master. "Dispose of it as you see fit," he calls back to Richard's offer of the last demon. "I have a suspicion that it's the creature within Miss Fairchild that holds sway over these portals - and it'll be her liberation that banishes them!" Of course, with his attention on Rider for the moment, Strange almost misses the desperate lunge that is sent his way by the towering red-head, his own form darting to the side with barely a second to spare. Caitlin's fist catches thin air - and perhaps a little bit of Strange's cloak - as the sorcerer whirls to avoid the blow, his own hands reaching upwards once more. "Foul demon of the nether realms, your dark purpose shall not realized here! I call upon the powers of the Vishanti to exorcise you, I summon the truth of Agamatto the All-Seeing, the wisdom of Oshtur the Omnipotent, and the protection of the Hoary Haggoth himself! You shall be cast out from this woman, cast out from this world, to plague us no more!" Strange's voice rises as he makes the invocation, the very air crackling about him and his words ringing out like thunder. The bright red fabric of the cloak of levitation billows and flows out behind him, rippling in an unseen wind, purple and black energy leaking from his fingertips and out of the corners of his eyes. "YOU SHALL BE GONE!!" That unholy scream? That's echoing from the red-head and the left over monster that Nova kept alive. As though one and the same, the monster inhabiting Caitlin is howling out its annoyance and it's not a pleasant sound to hear. Soon however, the otherworldly, guttural note that was in Caitlin's tone turns into a shrill sound of her own feminine quality. The red-head's body convulses, twists, and drops once again into the sand, face down - while the creature phases itself out of her form, standing a moment before Strange. As its body begins to fade from this reality, its words however over a haunting voice of a future yet to come. "Though you have won this battle sorcerer the war is yet to come, there will be more." And then it is gone as well as the monster Nova held tight fades. The portals disappear without a pop. And all is quiet. The red-head lies still for a time, before a low, grumbling tone echoes out. "Why am I eating ..sand." With the creatures dealt with, Nova's takes a step toward Doctor Strange - and actually stumbles when his old handle is mentioned. |KID Nova, Richard?| The Worldmind asks, curiously, and Nova winces behind his helmet, ignoring the AI for the time being. "Dropped the 'Kid' a few years back, Doctor Strange." Nova replies with only slightly forced cheerfulness, wondering ruefully if he'll ever really live that down, even as he angles toward the creature he's got pinned. "Got it." Taking only a second or two to log its appearance with the Worldmind's databanks, Nova orders, "Take it up to a hundred gravities, Worldmind." There's a squelching noise, and the creature is just as dead as its fellows, although the splatter's contained a bit better this time. That unpleasant task dealt with, Nova strides toward Doctor Strange, eyeing the battle with the possessed Caitlin with some concern. Slowing his pace, he raises a hand, clenched fist sizzling with energy as he waits, irresolute, to see how things play out. He shouldn't have worried - at least not for Doctor Strange. Caitlin's scream has him running again, the energy fading from his hand - only to flare back up as the creature confronts the mystic, and then vanishes. "Nice exorcism." He calls toward Strange, not quite as unshaken by what he's just seen as he pretends. Crossing quickly to Caitlin's side, Nova takes off his helmet and drops to one knee beside her, helping her sit up if she needs it. "Easy. You've had a busy day." He says with his most reassuring smile, wondering how the hell to begin explaining what just happened... Despite the creature's words, Strange faces down the thing, his steely grey eyes unwavering and unafraid. "Then we'll be waiting. This realm is under *my* protection, and so long as that remains the case, neither you nor any of your ilk will ever get a foothold here." The tone to his voice is almost as if he's daring the thing to defy his will, but the banishment is then complete, leaving the beach empty save for the heroes of the day - and the groggy form of the poor Caitlin Fairchild. A brief nod is given towards Richard, both in acknowledgement of a job well done, and also in the name change. "Nova it is then," he confirms. "And I'll measure the success of the exorcism on how soon it is before we see these creatures again. Between this event and the summoning I encountered the other night...." The mystic master shakes his head, clearly concerned. "Well, there's something going on, that I'll need to get to the bottom of." As the leggy red-head finally wakes and asks her rather confused question, then, the good doctor can't help a small smile. "An unfortunate encounter with a creature resembling the Hexatian Hosts of the Twelfth Realm, I'm afraid," he answers her, supplying the information that Nova couldn't quite find the words for. Despite the woman's position and the view it affords him, given her rather brief attire, Strange does his level best to keep his attention focused on Caitlin herself rather than her attributes, also crouching down to aid Nova in getting the woman to a more upright position, if she needs it. The grin on his features grows then, as he's unable to help but remark, "We really need to stop meeting like this by the way, Miss Fairchild. People are apt to start talking..." Category:Log